


Heartfelt Conversations

by afteriwake



Series: Deserving [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Date Gone Awry, Dinner, Eating, Established Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Greg is a Good Boyfriend, Happy Greg, Happy Molly, Kissing, Love Confessions, Loving Greg, Loving Molly, Next step, POV Molly Hooper, Poor Molly, Relationship Talk, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caring Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has had a long double shift at work and her boyfriend comes by with the gift of food to make up for their cancelled date, and their makeshift date in her office ends with the promise of something more afterwards: a new step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't the story I had originally planned to write in this spot in the series but it was what decided to come out and I kind of love it so I'm glad I wrote it. It was inspired by a prompt from [a list of acts of nonsexual intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) and the one I chose was " _Forehead or cheek kisses_." This was written for Day 1 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week on Tumblr (A Day In The Life).

It was just such a frustrating day at work that Molly wanted to scream. They were short-staffed due to an epidemic of the flu and since _she_ was one of the few who had managed to remember to get vaccinated she had had to pick up the slack. She was working a double shift and was sore and ill-tempered and taking it out on anyone unlucky to cross her path, which was unlike her, she knew, but she’d had _plans_ and they’d had to be scuttled.

She bit back a sigh as she rubbed at the back of her neck and looked over the paperwork. Really, everything was starting to swim before her eyes now but she had to soldier through. She was considering getting up and getting a cup of coffee from the canteen, atrocious as it might be, when she heard the doors to the morgue open. This time, the sigh that escaped her lips was an exasperated one. “If it’s another body it can bloody well wait,” she snapped.

“Well, it’s a live body with food and coffee,” she heard Greg say, and instantly her mood lifted. She turned in her chair and saw him enter her office carrying a sack of takeaway and a cardboard tray holding three coffees. 

“Oh, you’re a godsend,” she said, her mood lifting.

“Well, I know you have five hours left of this second shift and you’ve been here since early morning, so I thought you could use it, especially since our dinner plans got canceled,” he said. He came over and kissed her forehead before setting down the food in front of her. “Got all your favourites from the Chinese place by your flat you told me was your favourite.”

“How did you know what my favourites were?” she asked, her mouth starting to water as the aromas wafting up from the food hit her nostrils.

“I didn’t. I mentioned your name and they said they’d make your usual,” he said with a grin. “I didn’t realize you ate there enough to have a usual.”

“Oh, I practically live there,” she said with a grin, digging into the bag and beginning to pull out cartons. She frowned after a moment. “There’s more here than I usually eat.”

“You didn’t think I’d have you eat dinner alone, did you?” he asked, pulling up a chair to sit next to her. “Wouldn’t be a proper date otherwise.”

“Ah,” she said, the grin coming back on her face. She began opening up cartons, sorting out what was hers and what was his, and then looking for eating utensils. As soon as she found them she began to dig in. “You are really quite thoughtful, you know that?”

“Well, I try,” he said. “But I just thought you’d do something like this for me if I had to work an ungodly shift like this so why shouldn’t I do that for you.”

“And this is why I like you so much,” she said. She ate some of her food. “Is Rebecca at her friend’s house?”

Greg nodded. “Staying the night, just in case I could convince you to have an extremely late date with me after work.”

“Oh?” she asked, giving him a look.

“Maybe a drink at a pub to forget about such a horrid day,” he said. “Or...a drink at my place?”

She bit her lip at that. “Are you inviting me to spend the night, Greg?”

He nodded. “I am. I mean, if you want to.”

She considered it. They’d been dating for a little while now, and she would admit, the kisses they shared had been getting _quite_ passionate. And they had already shared a bed, though nothing had happened, and it had been nice. And it was an experience she’d like to replicate, perhaps with a bit more intimacy. “Maybe you could have a drink at my flat,” she said slowly.

A slow grin spread across his face. “I think that might be a good plan,” he said. “I may have to get out of bed a little earlier to get ready for work tomorrow, but it’d be worth it.”

“Oh, will it?” she teased.

“I’ll make sure it is,” he teased back.

The thrill she felt go through her made her wish her shift would finish in five minutes, not five hours. “You know this means things are going to change, right?” she asked. “That we’re going to be more serious? That we’re actually really a thing?”

He nodded. “My daughter already adores you,” he said. “You have her seal of approval. And I’m head over heels for you.”

“You are?” she said, feeling herself warm at that.

“Well, yeah,” he said with another nod. “I mean, you knew that, right?”

“You never told me,” she said, setting her food down and looking at him.

He set his food down and turned to look at her, reaching over to take her hands in his. “Molly, I’ve fallen in love with you,” he said. “Maybe I have been in love with you for a long time and didn’t realize it until recently, I don’t know, but I should have told you earlier. I should have told you more often. So I’ll tell you as often as you want to hear it. Every day, every hour, all right?”

Molly was so shocked she almost started to cry, and she pulled her hands away and launched herself out of her chair straight at Greg to wrap her arms around his neck. “Oh, I love you too,” she said. “I love you so so much, I really do.”

“Yeah?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

“Absolutely,” she said, pulling back and kissing him soundly. When she was done she looked at him with a wide smile on her face. “When my shift is over I’ll make damn sure I show you just how much, too. I can promise you that.”

“I can’t wait,” he said before kissing her again. She found herself not caring that she had five more hours of work ahead of her. All she cared about was the man in front of her and the promise of what her evening would bring, and that would be more than enough to get her through.


End file.
